Dispensible
by swalker85
Summary: One Shot :My interpretation of what Holly Snow offered Gibbs in return for her help. Season 7 "Guilty Pleasure"


"Ziva... I couldn't do it. I couldn't sleep with her. All I could think about when I looked at her was the way you looked when I told you about the deal. Please call me. I love you, Ziva."

Ziva stared at the blinking red light coming from her phone indicating a new voicemail. She knew, had she answered the phone that he would tell her that Holly Snow was gone & that he actually went through with it. With Jethro, the job always came first & he always kept his word. It angered her that she was so easily dispensable. As much as she didn't want to hear those words, her curiosity got the best of her & she listened to the message he left. Did he really go back on a deal, for her?

Instead of calling him back, Ziva took a bath. As she sat in the hot water, she wondered if she should make him wait in suspense, make him wonder if she was ever going to return his call. Coming up with a plan, she lathered herself in her favorite body wash, one she knew the smell would drive him crazy.

On her way to Jethro's house, she debated calling him but decided to go for the surprise effect. Once she pulled in his driveway, she decided that she would take charge & make sure he knew whom he belonged to.

Opening the front door, she was surprised to see him sitting on the couch, she expected him to be in the basement. Gathering all her courage she started towards him. Before they had been equals when it came to sex, they each gave as good as they got. Tonight though, tonight would be different. She was in charge, running off of jealousy & possessiveness. Stopping in front of him,"Jethro, why are you up here? I expected you to be in the basement." He looked up at her & replied, " I was hoping you would come, I was going to stare at the door till you did." " I'm sorry Z, I'm sorry I agreed to that. I just, I just needed to find the killer so I.."

"Jethro, I understand. And as much as I hate to admit it, I hated that you agreed to her deal. But that man needed to be found & you would not be you if you did not use every means possible." Kneeling down to his level, she ran her fingers through his hair and down the sides of his face. "I love you, Jethro. Nothing will ever change that, not even sleeping with her." Planting a soft kiss on his lips, "Let's go to bed."

Once they reached their bedroom, she turned around, pushing him towards the bed. "Let me take care of you tonight." He was silent as she began to take his shoes off, socks and soon she had him completely undressed. He tried to start undressing her but she stopped him. "No..Let me" As she pulled her t-shirt up revealing a red lace bra, his breath caught, arousal creeping up on him. Shimming out of her pants & matching panties, she took her bra off. Pushing him back further in the bed, she straddled him, resting on his stomach. Reaching up, running her hands thru his silver locks, searing her lips to his in a kiss that was possessive & full of love. Breaking off the kiss, she made her way down his neck stopping on the spot she knew he liked. Making her way down his chest, blowing on his nipples before she took one in her mouth. She could fill him shudder under her. She moved down his abdomen taking his cock in her mouth. Grabbing the sheets, he fought to pull her up and under him so he could drive himself into her. When she could tell he was almost there, she pulled him from her mouth and crawled up his body. He pulled her to him and kissed her, tasting him on her lips just furthered his desire. She reached down, grabbed his erection lowering herself onto it. Sitting up, she found a steady rhythm driving Jethro insane. Grabbing onto her waist, he pulled her under him and began to drive himself into her at a fast hard pace. Feeling her begin to come undone, he increased his thrusts, timing his orgasm with hers. Coming to a stop, letting the feeling of her warmth seep into him. He rolled over keeping his arms wrapped around her. "I love you, Ziva. I love you so much that it hurts when you're not around." "I will always be here & no matter what decision you make I will stand by you. I love you, Jethro."


End file.
